


The Silver Dragonwolf

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Arya are teaming-up to take back the North, Jon has silver hair, Jon was not raised at Winterfell, R Plus L Equals J, jonrya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: A she-wolf on the run and her mysterious silver-haired protector try to take back her home.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 128





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurohitenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/gifts).



> So, this story is gifted for the amazing Kurohitenshi who wrote some of the best Jonrya you will ever read. Without a masterpiece like "A Heart's Home" I wouldn't have found the motivation and inspitation for this modest contribution to the Jonrya tag. 
> 
> For the purpose of this story, I have mixed the timelines a bit. 
> 
> For Jon and Arya we are in season 4, with a older Aya (she is 15 years old, Jon is 19) but the North's timeline is season 5. The Bolton are at Winterfell and fake-Arya/jeyne Pool is married to Ramsay (Sansa is in the Vale under the identity of Alayne as it should be).
> 
> Also, I'm french, trying to write in english, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Arya's POV

The inn is in ruins, tables and chairs broken all over the place, the Hound has at least manage to take down a few Lannisters. Standing before me, Polliver and two Lannister soldiers that are still alive, at their feet the Hound's dead body. "The fucker really thought he could kill us all". Polliver is crushing his feet on the Hound's head, the sound is making me wince. Polliver is looking at me with a cruel smirk, "once I'm down with the bitch you can have what's left of her", I am gripping Needle with force, it feel good to have her back in my hand and it give me strength, Polliver start approching and I'm lifting my sword. He is laughin, "this little blade belongs to me little bitch, I'm taking it back". 

He is close when suddenly the room is invaded by a huge blur of white fur, crushing Polliver on the ground, he can barely scream before a set of massive jaws are ripping his throat, a splash of blood landing on my face. Its a Direwolf, a beautiful albino Direwolf, I realise with awe. The two remaining Lannister seems to shit themself, the Direwolf moving slowly coming between me and them and barring his teeth, growling in their direction. They try to reach for their swords, but before they can even make a move, one of them has blood coming from his mouth, I lower my eyes and I can see a blade percing his torso from behind. A silhouette is standing there, removing the blade. Before he can realised what's happen, the last Lannister has his head rolling on the ground.

The Direwolf is trotting towards the man who is cleaning the blood from his sword. I never saw a blade like that. She is pale, almost milky white . The man is wearing a hood hidding his face and covering his hair. He is now lowering a bit, patting the wolf, "that's a good boi", the wolf seems very please with himself.

My knees are trembling and I'im falling on them. The wolf is approching me and he is licking the blood on my face, I can't stop the fucking giggle. coming out of me "boy leave her be", the man is saying with a deep Northern accent, keeping his distance from me.

"Its alright, he won't hurt me". I said circling my arms around the wolf's head, his familiar scent is taking me back to Winterfell for the first time in years.

The man is looking at me for few seconds with a strange intensity, maybe I should be uncomfortable or feel some kind of worry, but I'm not. Maybe its the wolf's comforting presence. "Oh, you don't risk anything with this fluffy pup, my lady, but you must be exausted, if you start cuddle him, he will never stop bothering you". He said almost joking. I can appreciate that he try to diffuse any tension. He is removing his hood revealing long silver hair, almost matching the coloring of his wolf. But what's startle me are his eyes, grey like mine, albeit of a darker shade.

"Who are you ? How can you have a Direwolf and your eyes... Who are you, what are you doing here ?" I need answers. 

"You can call me Egg, and I came here to find you my Lady, I spend the last few moons searching for you. I'm glad I found you today". He is speaking softly like I'm a wild animal that need to be calmed. 

"I'm not a Lady, Egg (what kind of name is that) and your answer only covers part of my questions".

"And those are perfecty valid questions but for another time. I promess I will answer... right now we need to leave this place". He was right, so many Lannisters Soldiers dead we couldn't stay. Whoever that man is, he has a Direwolf, it will be suffecient proof that I can trust him for now. 

I give the Hound's body one last look.

"I'm sorry for your friend, but we have no time, we can't buried him".

"He was not my friend".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Inn, "Egg" is prepping two horses, they should be wary of the wolf but they are surprisingly calm, both of them. He is attaching some packages, to the saddle of his horse. "Do you need my help to get on your horse ?"

I send to him a murderous glare, one father was always saying it could kill a man. "Never mind" he said and I could see the coin of his mouth twitching. 

He feels good to be back on a horse, I realise now how much I have been missing riding and my heart hache as I remember the wild run trough the Wolfwoods on the back of Binky my beautiful white mare. I don't know what she has become. Like Nymeria she is probably lost to me.

The man "Egg" is riding ahead of me, he has explain to me that we need to go North, he didn't say more, always so cryptic. We are now riding for the past two hours, our progress is slow in the forest, Egg was insistant that we avoid the Kingsroad and I have to admit, I start to feel a bit sore, no longer used to ride for long period of time especially on a difficult terrain and the day is setting. I also felt slightly more nervous with the man, the wolf is missing doing his thing in the woods and whitout him I feel more vulnerable.

"There is a place where we will be able to rest not far, we will spend the night there". Egg is telling me. 

Soon we arrive in a glade in the middle of the forest. I dismount my horse with relief. "How do you spot that place?"

Egg is not answering, his back is turn but I could see that he seems to focus on something else at the edge of the trees, then his Direwolf is coming out of the woods, two rabbits lodged between his jaws. "Well done boy" Egg is turning towards me, all smilling. A smile that suddenly made my stomac flip strangely for some reason.

The fire Egg has ignited is cracking, we are sitting in front of each other, the two rabbits roasting on the fire, Egg is turning them. Both the heat from the fire and the smell of the meat are great confort. "So, you have questions, I guess I can give you answers. I should start by my name, my full name. It is Aegon". I can only look at him surprised. "Yes, like the bloody Conqueror, not a easy name to bear in the North, so I go with Egg".

"You are a Northman". I exclam, "you have the accent, make sense" a accent that I have miss greatly.

"Aye. The Direwolf here is named Ghost" he said pointing to the wolf resting next to me and observing the coocking rabbits, his beautiful red eyes fixed on them like hipnotized.

"You said you were looking for me, I would like to know why. I'm no one, just the daughter of a Stone mason. My name is Beth" I trust the man's Direwolf but not his master, not completely and not with my identity.

He is looking at me with what seems to be sadness."I understand that it is hard to trust me or anybody after all you been through, but even if I had any doubt about who you are and I don't have any, the way my wolf is acting around you, is all the proof I need".

"What proof ?"

"That you are Arya Stark". 

I don't think that this man is a threat, but I need to be careful. "And what a strange Northman named Aegon would want with Arya Stark ?".

"I left the Neck many moons ago, with the intention of saving Arya Stark from the Bolton".

I don't understand, I never met any Bolton and Aegon can probably see the confusion on my face. 

"The Bolton hold Winterfell but to establish his legitimacy, Roose Bolton has married his bastard son Ramsay to Arya Stark, or at least to a poor girl pretending to be Arya Stark". I was trembling with rage, not only the Bolton have betrayed Robb but now they occupy my home and they are using my name to justify the all thing. 

"Only the most foolish girl would willingly marry a man like Ramsay, his reputation is well known even beyond the walls of the Dreadfort. I knew that Arya Stark was a victim, probably kept prisoner in her own home". 

That man was ready to risk his own life and the life of his wolf to help me, but why ?

"The thing is, Ghost here was absolutely refusing to go North. I soon realised that the only reason for his refusal was that Arya Stark was not at Winterfell. She was there somewhere and we have been looking for her, for you, since then". He was patting his wolf, "he has been catching your scent many times, but we where always too late... at least until today"

I was looking at the wolf foundly, it was comforting knowing that this man and his wolf have been there all this time, seaching for me."How did you get a Direwolf ?"

"Same way you do" .

I look at him with perplexity. "I don't understand, my father came back home one day, after visiting one of his Bannermen, with five pups. One for me and each of my siblings".

"Yes, I'm actually the one who found them".

I was probably gasping because he was laughin. "I find their mother in a forest near the Neck, she was killed by a stag. I gave the pups to your father and kept the run of the litter with me". He was looking at Ghost.

"So you knew my father !" I said shocked.

"I did knew him" he said sadly.

Everything about that mysterious man was starting to click together. His link with my father, his eyes, his sword. I could feel my heart race faster. "My father, at the end of the war, on the sands of Dorne to find his sister, my aunt, he had to face Ser Arthur Dayne". I was knowingly looking at Aegon's sword. "Your sword, I ever heard of only one sword looking like that, Dawn, the sword wield by Arthur Dayne". I could see that Aegon was uncomfortable. "When my father brought Arthur Dayne's body back to his home, to Starfall, he didn't brought back the sword. he was accused of stealing it, for many years it was the only stain on my father's reputation and honor". I said almost growling. I was thinking of Edric, of his veiled allegations against father 

Aegon seems defeated, but he did took the sword in hand, remouving the rag hidding the pommel. "It is indeed Dawn, but she was not stolen. It was a gift for me, for my birth. A gift from a dying man, he couldn't protect me anymore, but he thought that with his sword next to me he could still protect me in a way, that he could stay true to his vows, even in death."

Aegon was clearly hurt, but I was breathless, finally that mysterious man in front of me was making sense. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "You are aunt Lyanna's son". I said almost whispering.

"I am... I'm your cousin".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on my feet immediately, jumping into Aegon's arms. I was with family again finally, relief was washing over me like waves. Next, I was crushing Aegon on the ground whitout even thinking and I realised soon that I was saddle him up. We locked eyes with each other, grey against grey and once again he was smilling, one of those smile that I hate because I could feel myself blush. 

Get a grip stupid, its only your cousin, stop acting like a fucking blushing maiden. 

"I'm sorry" I said while getting up. Aegon is still on the ground looking at me and still smilling, "why are you smilling like that ? You look stupid, you know". I said.

He got up, "Its just that I have spent many years hearing and reading stories about you, from your father. That you were just as wild and beautiful than my mother. And its true". I don't know what to say, but I'm sure that I'm blushing again, fuck. 

"Just so you know, my father didn't kidnapp my mother, they were in love". I could only rolls my eyes at that, "of-course" I said, "if a man was trying to have his way with me, against my will, I would cut his balls off. Any Stark woman would do the same. I never believe that my aunt could be the type of woman who's let herself been locked in a tower, sitting in the dark, crying and waiting for someone to saved her'". Aegon seems relieved.

"Actually we met before you know." He said.

"No, we don't, I think I would have remember you". 

"You were not born in Winterfell, you know that ?" Of-course, I knew that, Sansa has spend our childhood telling me that I was uncle Benjen's bastard and that it was the reason for my looks. That I was not born in Winterfell, not from our mother. 

"Your parents were visiting Greywater Watch at the time, Lady Catelyn was pregnant but you came earlier then expected. I have been raised there by Lord Reed, alongside his own children". For a moment Aegon seems lost in his own memories. "Everyone was talking about, you, about the baby who's crying couldn't be stopped". Make sense, I heard in the past that I was a difficult baby, making everyone mad at Winterfell.

"At the time I didn't know that your father was my uncle, for me he was the Warden of the North, the friend of my Lord and he was very kind to me".

"Anyway, like I said, I was really curious about that crying baby girl that nobody was able to calm, not her mother, not her father and certainly not the nurse maid. I can tell you that after a few days everyone in the castle was praying the OldGods for just one night of peace and tranquility". Aegon was laughin and I was absolutely mortified. 

"I was just a four years old lad and when your father put you in my arms, I was terrified. And here you were, a very little thing, a very crying, all red and pissed-of little thing". He was laughin again.

"I was not !" I said outraged.

"But once in my arms, suddenly you just stopped crying. You were just slowly openning your grey eyes and you smiled, your first smile, I like to think". Aegon seems suddenly very awkward and from the fucking warmth I could feel on my cheeks, I was probably blushing more than ever.

"You spend the rest of Lady and Lord Stark stay in the castle attached to my arms, everytime someone was trying to take you away from me, even for your feeding, the cries were back, you father was always there, looking at us foundly". I was probably looking like I was embarrassed (which I was) because Aegon decided to finish with one finale anecdote.

"I'm not gonna lie Arya (I think that I like the sound of my name on his lips, no I'm not that's stupid) when it was time for you to return to Winterfell, your were not the only one crying".


	2. Love and Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon feel something and Arya discover a shocking truth about Needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very grateful for the positive reaction the first chapter got.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, the kudos and the bookmarks !

Aegon's POV 

Like every morning I watch Arya while she is practicing with her sword. She has left those horrible togs she was wearing in the last town we have crossed. I wanted to buy her dresses, but after just one mention of it, her hateful glare made me understand that it was not a very good idea, that girl can be very scary.

From Lord Reed and uncle Ned's stories, my mother was very much like her, yet she wasn't opposed to the idea of wearing a dress from time to time. Its a pity I would like to see Arya in a dress...

She is moving fast, her leather trousers perfectly molding the shape of her hips (wait why did I notice this ?). Arya is agile, each mouvement precise, serving a purpose, what she is doing could be see as a simple fancy way of swinging a sword. But she is lethal, I can tell. 

"Are you going to just look at me every morning or will you actually take that sword of yours and join me ?" She is still dancing auround her invisible opponent even though she is talking to me.

"He wouldn't be proper" I answer stupidly.

"Fuck propriety, from what I saw in that Inn, granted its probably somekind of a cheat with that magic sword, I figure you can last at least a few minutes against me". She is throwing a very arrogant smile at me, one that I find strangly endearing. 

"A few minutes, really ? Not sure if I'm up to the task, you see Arya I don't dance when I use my sword. I kill" I can see that I struck a nerve.

"I was trained by the first sword of Bravoos, the finest blade who ever lived, I would understand that facing me might seems intimidating" okay, if she wants to play, I guess why not.

"When I unleash Dawn, its a matter of life and death, if really we do that, we need to increase the stakes, a simple spar won't do".

"What do you have in mind". I could see some curiosity on Arya's face.

"Well, if I win, I buy you a dress and for one evening in the next town you are wearing it". I was giving her my most dashing and hopefully most infuriating smile.

"Is this a fucking joke ?" I could see in her eyes that she was ready to pierce my eyes with a dagger and plunge-it deep into my skull.

"Not at all, but if Arya Stark is too affraid to take such a risk..."

"Oh, just shut-up". She was moving back and forth in front of me, giving me quick glances from time to time.

"This is so stupid, you can ask me anything, why would you want to see me in a fucking dress ?" Ske was clearly skeptic.

Yes, why would I want to see my pretty cousin in a dress ? Wait pretty ? I guess she is pretty. Her beautiful and very expressive grey eyes, only more striking because of her wonderful eyebrows. Her lovely long face and slender yet athletic form.

Yes Arya is definitely pretty, possibly even more than pretty and I would very much like to see her in a dress. But I can't tell her that !

"Like it or not, you are a Lady, you need to accept that sometimes for some very rares occasions you might need to wear a dress. That's it".

She seems to reflect on that for a few moments. "Alright, but what do I get, if I win ?". She is asking mischief suddenly written all over her face.

"What do you want ?"

"The sword".

"The Sword ?"

"Dawn". She said, rolling her eyes.

"You can't be serious !" I couldn't believe it.

"And why not ? I can assure you, losing your sword would be as painful for you than wearing a dress for me". She is looking at me with intensity. "Unless the mighty Targaryen warrior is affraid of losing against a little girl ?". She said while flourishing her sword.

Arya is not a little girl anymore. Is it worth-it, the risk to lose Dawn to her, just to see her in a dress ? I look at her again, my eyes lingering on her beautiful form. I must have lingering too long, because I could see a slight blush forming on her cheeks. The sight is beyond adorable.

Fuck it, its worth it ! 

"All right Lady Stark, lets dance." I was smiling and she is furious."I will wipe that stupid smile of your face", for the next few minutes the only sound dominating the valley is the sound of steel, blades clashing against each other. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya is resting on the ground, eyes closed. "You did really well", I told her.

"I lost", her eyes are still closed.

I can't bear the defeated look on her face. "Well, yes but you are quick and you have a lot of stamina".

"So, why did I lost ?" she ask with a frustrated voice.

"I'm stronger", might as well be frank. "And I'm always going for the killing move", I add seriously. "Remember, every single move count. With every move you're opening yourself to a possible attack. You need to learn how to defeat your opponent with a single strike. Don't get me wrong, you are deadly, but not deadly enough yet".

She opens her eyes looking at me still frustrated. "I suppose I still have a few things to learn, yes".

"You don't have to wear the dress, you know".

"I gave my word, I will wear the stupid dess".

I feel something at those words, admiration and more, something that hit me right now and that I never really felt before.

Since I found out the truth about my birth, I have spend years wondering about desire and love. Everything my father has sacrified, the cost of his love for the Targaryen, the death of my siblings, a country tearing itself apart. Sometimes the guilt is crushing me and I ask myself, when Robert's hammer was crashing my father's own chest, did he thought in his last moments that the price for loving my mother was too high ?

For as long as I can remember, romantic love has been a foreign thing, something I choose to cut from my life. But now looking at Arya unable to detach my eyes from her, I understand. Its almost painful but I understand and I can feel a lump in my throat. 

I take a deep breath, trying to chase the feeling away. "Alright, but if you wear a dress, you know that you will have to part with your sword for a few hours, right ?"

Arya is now growling, tapping the hilt of the sword. "Yes, I know. Needle actually saved my life, I probably wouldn't be here without her". I am grinning, "its good to know that the gift was helpful".

"How do you know that it was a gift from father ?" her tone is circumspect.

I'm upset, even if I understand the necessity of the lie. "Its not. The sword was a gift from me for your ninth nameday". Obviously, uncle Ned couldn't have been honest about the sword or its true nature.

Arya is shocked, looking at the sword like it was for the first time. "There"s actualy quite a story behind it, do you want to hear it ?".

"Of-course". Arya seems eager.

"Well, I don't have much left from my Targaryen inheritance. Some letters from father and mother, my father's harp and few shards of Dark Sister". I can see Arya's eyes lighting-up at the mention of Visenya's sword.I have a hard time not grinning like a fool

"I'm not sure what really happen but my father found the shards, more precisely my great-uncle maester Aemon at the Wall found the shards. Apparently Dark Sister was broken during a battle North of the Wall. A battle between Bloodraven and some demons made of Ice". I was laughin. 

"Anyway I suppose my father wanted to reforged the sword at some point but he never had the chance". Arya was giving me a sad glance.

"Did you reforge the sword ?" I probably couldn't hide my grin anymore. 

"Actually yes, there was not enough metal left for a conventional sword and I have Dawn anyway. Its then that I was reminded of the approching nameday of my wild cousin. So with the help of the smith at Greywater Watch, I was able to forged a very special sword from the shards of Dark Sister. A very thin sword, so thin that the nature of its metal could be hidden. A sword who could face Dawn in a spar and not be shattered".

The words took a few moments to sink in, than Arya is looking at the sword with wonder in her beautiful eyes. 

Without warning, she is jumping in my arms, "thank you so much Aegon, for be with me for so long, even from afar".

In the crook of her neck, I am whispering, "different roads sometimes lead to the same castle, Arya".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the notion of Arya wielding Dark Sister and I am trying to do something different with the idea. Arya in this story is very much an amalgam of both Rhaenys and Visenya for our Northern Aegon, so I think its fitting. 
> 
> Dark Sister=Needle is inspired by Narsil = Andúril.
> 
> The use of the iconic Jonrya moment is not very original but I like the idea of their relationship going through the same steps no matter the reallity. It gives a new meaning to the famous "different roads". 
> 
> Arya's description is based on the show (Maisie is so cute) and on the book. In the books she is not a woman yet, but its clear that she will end-up becoming one of the most beautiful woman in the world.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple evening between Aegon and Arya is taking a slightly different turn.

Arya's POV 

The hot bath is a blessing. Not quite like the hot springs at Winterfell, but the water is hot enough for me to relax, especially after beathing in a cold river for days. We are closer and closer to the Twins and despite myself, I am nervous. I thought that if I was going back anywhere near that cursed place, it would only be so I could cross out a name off my list.

I close my eyes and I can see, Greywind own eyes closing. I can see his head mounted on Robb's body. I couldn't save Robb, but if only I have been quicker and more brave, maybe I could have saved Greywind. Maybe a part of Robb would still be here, with me.

I have talked a lot with Aegon about the Direwolves, about my dreams and Nymeria. I never realised that we were all skinchanger, me and my siblings. Aegon told me that for us, it was mostly a natural reflex, this connection with our wolves, its a gift from the Old Gods but you need to perfect it. At first I was skeptic, but then I saw Aegon control all sorts of animals, our horses and a variety of wild life. All of this goes beyond his bond with Ghost.

I have try to do the same, but all I could feel was the hole left by Nymeria's absence. She is still there somewhere, my dreams are proof of it...

\------------------------------

"Fucking Hell". I'm standing in front of the mirror trying to squeezze myself into that damn dress. Tonight is the night, the dreadful evening I promise to Aegon. What kind of a woman would want to wear this horrid thing on a daily basis ? I'm sure Aegon choose the worst dress possible. Its so tight on my chest with a deep neckline... I can't stop growling, Aegon is such a moron, he is probably thinking that I have still a boyish body, fitting for any dress, but to my own surprise, its no longer the case. My fucking breasts have grown large, larger than Sansa's breasts I think. And now, I feel like they could explode out of the dress at any moment.

Well, fuck propriety, I almost wish they would, at least Aegon would probably choke to death.

We are currently residing at Wendish Town, a ghost town really who burned during the first hours of the war. The Town's Inn miraculously survived the fire, intact for the most part. And even if some inhabitants have made their return, trying to rebuild, travelers tend to avoid the town. The Innkeeper seems to be one stubborn son of a bitch. Refusing to leave the Inn for years.

Not that I like the man very much, saying that after the Red Wedding stability was coming back in the region. Without Aegon to calm me down, I would have show the man some stability. Robb deserved better, he was fighting for the smallfolks, for their freedom and they are almost celebrating his death.

I try to take a deep breath despite the fucking corset crushing my chest. No point in getting all work-up. I move around the bed, the chamber is small but comfy, we are the only residant of the Inn at the moment and Aegon is waiting for me downstair.

I am taking Needle, its so strange knowing that in a way, Visenya was wielding that sword 300 years ago. Shouldn't the blade belongs to Aegon ? To House Targaryen ? I know that Aegon would not take the sword back, no matter what. He seems to think that its poetic to have turned Dark Sister into what is for now the Valyrian steel sword of House Stark. After all, Ice is lost... It also mean that Aegon sees me at the head of House Stark, we don't really have talked about it, but its stupid.

Moving a wooden plank of the floor, I hide Needle under it. Okay, no point in dragging this thing. I take one final breath, ajusting the damn dress. Deep down, I should feel like when I was a little girl, unwillingly dragging my feet to the cursed needling lessons. Yet I do feel like I'm strangely excited.

\------------------------------

Aegon's POV 

Truth been told, I'm slightly nervous. I shouldn't be, after all, Its just a dinner with Arya. We have been eating together each day for quite sometimes now. But that's the thing, if I'm been honest with myself, tonight is not like any other night. At least I hope so. I want this night to be different, special. But Arya knows nothing about that. For fuck sake, what kind of man organises a romantic night by winning in a spar ? 

I check if the leather cord is still attaching my hair. I think I look better, but its strange to have them pull back this way. What-if Arya prefer my hair loose ? This is absurd, I really need to calm down. I pull on my link with Ghost, he is outside the Inn, standing guard. Like always I feel more focused, more all and myself, sharing Ghost's mind.

The feeling didn't last, suddenly, Arya is standing before me and she is a vision ! The dress is perfect on her and I realise that she doesn't hide any of her sinful curves, they are even enhanced. Especially her chest (fuck look away, don't stare) problem is anywhere I look, my mind is wondering towards dirty thoughts. So I decide to focus on her eyes, they are as lovely as ever, but at the very least I can look at Arya without thinking about tearing the dress apart and ravishing her on the nearest table. 

She is moving and I'm surprised by her grace, I was expecting her to be a bit clumsy but Gods, Arya is owning that dress, moving like a queen.

"I hope you're happy, look at me". She said with a pout.

Oh, I look Arya, I look.

"You are lovely". I'm surprised by the fact that my voice is steady.

"Lovely, sure. You're sweet Aegon but my sister is the lovely one. I'm just Arya Horseface in a dress". I hate hearing that.

"Horseshit, I never met anyone more lovely". Seems like my mouth has a life of her own. Very smooth Aegon, Arya is just looking away. 

Alright. I may as well keep going, "think about it, my mother was a great beauty and you look just like her". Arya is smilling and I can feel my heart melt.

\----------------------------------

Arya's POV

I have to admit, despite the dress, this dinner is not a chore. The food is good and anyway I always feel comfortable with Aegon. We are discusting everything and nothing for hours and a strange warmth have settled deep inside me now. I like the way Aegon is looking with his hair attached. It reinforce the strong shape of his jaw and his lips seems more full. Actually, I have a hard time not staring at Aegon's lips. Why is that ?

"So you have to tell me about the most embarrassing moment of you ever lived". I force myself to detach my eyes from his lips.

"You mean outside wearing this dress ?" I ask playfully.

"Obviously, lets say something from your childhood."

"Hmmm, you first."

"Really ? I guess, its fair. In that case, I should start by telling you that Jojen was always too sick to play with me, at least for long. So I spend most of my childhood playing with Meera. She's like you, in many ways. Not a typical Lady, that's for sure."

Its silly but I almost hate the look on Aegon's face, the way his voice sound. There is a lot of foundness here.

"Our favorite game was to play The knights of the Seven Kingdoms. Obviously I was Egg." I chuckled at that.

"Meera was Dunk most of the time. One day a Red Priest came to the Neck, his name was Thoros of Myr".

"I know Thoros." I said through gritted teeth.

"You do ?"

I can't tell Aegon about my list. Its not that I don't trust him, we way passed that, I trust him more than anyone. Its stupid but I don't want the way he look at me to change.

"We met briefly, please continue."

Aegon is silent for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"The thing is, each time we had an outsider coming in the Neck, I was shaving my hair." It is funny, trying to picture a bald Aegon. 

"At first, before I knew better, it was just another game for me, a way to be more Egg than ever. Thoros was at the Neck, trying to sale us his Red God. I thought Thoros was very brave, trying to sell the merites of his God to the crannogmen. Today of course, I realise that he was drunk most of the time".

Yes a drunk fool, who sold my friend to a fucking witch.

"So I choose to be the champion of the Old Gods against this foreign invader and his strange false god". 

Maybe not so false, but I keep the thought to myself. 

"I fought against Thoros in a spar. I thought it would be easy, I was a child yes, but he was just a drunk Priest, right ?" Aegon was shaking his head. "Well, I can tell you, it was the most humiliating defeat of my life."

I could understand that, the fool was also toying with me back then.

The good thing is that after the lesson he inflict upon me that day, Thoros took me under his wing for a few moons. I learn a lot about swordfighting at his side. When he was sober that is."

Its a good thing I didn't mention my list. Thoros is maybe Aegon's friend or something but Gendry is probably dead because of him. 

"So here it is, the most embarrassing moment of my childhood. A drunken Priest wiped my ass in a spar in front of a all castle. Your turn".

I take a few moments to absorbed everything I just learn...

"Nothing as colorful I'm affraid in my childhood. But when I was younger, they were moments when I felt so lonely even amongs my siblings. I was the odd one, never fitting anywhere and certainly not with father's plans or my mother wish for me to be the perfect lady. So I thought a lot about escaping this fate. About traveling the world. To see with my own eyes all the things in Old Nan's stories. The Titan of Braavos, the sea monsters and even maybe a dragon... At least, I got to meet a real dragon". I said to a blushing Aegon.

"One day, I took things too far, saying in front of the all family that I would be the first to see what's west of Westeros". 

Aegon was scratching the corner of his eyes, looking away. 

"Yes I know. Everyone, even my baby brothers they were all looking at me like that. Like I was somekind of the dimwit". 

Aegon was laughin, "that's not what I think."

"Bullshit. Anyway, after that, father almost locked me in a room with Maester Luwin, making sure I learn everything I needed to know about Elissa Farman."

"Okay, that's way more embarrassing, you win." Said Aegon. 

"Oh, just shut-up."

\------------------------------------------------------

Aegon's POV

The fire in the chimney is dying and we are still talking. Its so easy to be open with Arya, I'm just Aegon with her, I don't have to hide form myself or others. I can see that she is a bit sleepy now, there has been some yawning but she is still beaming with that strange glow, so unique, just so Arya. I don't know what comes over me, but I feel like I need to take my chance, its now or never, before she is calling the night off. I am stepping forward, closing the distance between us. Before I loose all courage, I press my lips against hers. I can feel that she is stunned, but she didn't push me off. Her lips are so soft and my efforts are rewarded wit a moan. Its the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Feeling bold, I place my hands on her waist, holding her closer. I can feel her melt under my touch. 

She is opening her lips and I can't control myself, pushing my tongue inside her mouth. Gods her tongue is meeting my own and she is so sweet and warm. I feel Arya's hand on the back of my neck, she is pushing her tongue deeper and I'm whimpering. Its probably pathetic but I don't care. Soon our kisses are like a battle but one with a winner on both side.

My hand are moving from her waist and I'm cupping one of her breasts. I can feel Arya's lips leaving me and then she place her hands on my chest, pushing me off gently. 

A feeling of panic settles deep inside me. Did I push things too far ? But in Arya's eyes, there's no fear, anger or blame (thanks Gods) they are just clouded with lust and like me she is breathless. 

She seems to collect herself, adjusting her dress, the lustful cloud fading away from her eyes. Before I can say anything, Arya is leaving without a word. 

"Well, fuck."


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Arya's POV 

I woke up feeling a bit light headed and desoriented. Last night is playing in my head over and over. The strange glow in Aegon's eyes, how determined he was suddenly. I did saw in the past odd glances from him, directed at me. It was something making me blush, but I didn't think more of it, really. Last night was different, the way he was looking at me, the intensity of his stare. I could feel my pulse rushing faster, too fast. 

This morning, I can still taste Aegon on my lips. I was expecting for men to have a taste of wine or maybe ale, but Aegon's taste was nothing like that. He was tasting like honey, his tongue so sweet and addictive. At the memory I can feel again the foreign pulsation between my legs. I can't believe that I run away like that, like a scared little girl! But it was too much, all my senses were overloaded, I was surrounded by Aegon's smell and taste. It was so overwealming and then his hand was on my breast, I could feel my nipple erecting and the pulsation between my legs was so strong, too strong. I had to retreat. 

I take my head in my hands, cursing myself for my stupidity. I need to cool off, a quick ride on my horse, yes it is the best way to clear my mind. After all, the sun is still set, Aegon is probably (hopefully) still asleep. I have time before I have to face him (I'm really a craven isn't it?).

Exiting my room discretely as I can, Needle strapped at my waist, I definitely don't feel very brave, but I can't face Aegon now. The silence in the Inn is almost oppresive and I have the feeling that my steps are incredibly loud, everyone of them, that I could wake up Aegon with each steps. 

Once outside I can finally relax, the night is dark and I see a pair of very familiar red eyes glowing in the dark, emerging from it. I hold my breath, asking myself if Aegon can see me through those eyes. I expect from him to burst from the Inn at any moment. 

After a time, when its clear that my fears have no ground, I make a sign towards Ghost and he comes closer. "Please, don't wake-up Aegon. I'm not running away I promise. I just need to prepare before I face him. Do you understand?" I can see the uncanny intelligence shinning through those eyes and something more, an agrement. "Thank you my friend."

On my horse, far from the Inn, I look in her direction, she is still visible and I ask myself if I shouldn't just go back inside and wait for Aegon to woke-up. Syrio words coming to my mind "fear cuts deeper than swords." Nonsense, I'm not affraid, not really.

\-----------------------------------

The day is rising and I haven't came back to the Inn, yet. Part of me feels guilty, imagining a frenetic Aegon, realising I was gone. Thinking that I have abandoned him. I bury the guilt deep inside me, looking ahead of me. The small groupe of men I have been following for the last hour has stopped. They are hunting - not very well - its their banner that catch my eyes, the Frey! Not many, their party is comprised of six men. Not exactly enough to avenge the Red Wedding, but its a start. From my spot, hidden, I can hear one of the men. 

"Why the long face? Come on, first last night you refuse the brothel and now we have to endure your sour mood during the hunt? The Seven takes you Elmar".

The name rings a bell, but from here I can't see the face of the boy, at least I think its a boy. 

"You can't understand Willem. I was supposed to marry a princess, a great northern beauty, I don't want a whore." I remember now, a young Frey boy, his lost princess, what are the chances? Wait a "northern beauty?" It can't be... 

"You're an idiot Elmar, forget your princess. Trust me, you need the warmth of a real woman. Once between their legs, princess or whore, all women are the same."

Disgusting. 

"Forget her? She should be mine, not at the hands of a sick bastard. Once again we are the lauthin stock of the Seven Kingdoms, no one is respecting us. The Red Wedding didn't change that." I could throw up, realising that I have been betrothed to a fucking Frey! To the boy, I met years ago. I feel a hurtful pang in my heart, wondering if it was so easy for Robb to sell me this way. 

Still covered by the thick layers of the forest, I can see an archer breaking with the rest of the groupe. 

"Perfect."

\---------------------------------------

Elmar's POV

I was just talking to Willem, he was getting on my nerves refusing to understand the magnitude of my lost. Now he is on the ground, an arrow coming out of his left eye. All my compagnons are dead, on the ground, the arrows so presices and deadly. I don't understand.

A young girl is now facing me, I saw her coming out of nowhere, like a creature of the woods, a creature of death. Her stretched bow pointing towards my chest. I can't really focus on her face, my eyes glued on the pointed arrow.

"I'm sure you ask yourself what can be the meaning of all this." The young girl say.

"You probably never imagine waking-up this moring for a simple hunt that you will find yourself on the other end of a bow. I'm sure you thinks "its not fair". Death is never fair. Always random and chaotic. One day you are in the King's castle with your family and you know, nothing really bad can happen. Until suddenly, eveyone around you is dying. Or you are at a wedding, nothing bad can happen during a marriage ceremony, right? Certainly, the last thing you can expect is to be slaughtered like a pig." I can't answer, I can't even comprehend her words. All I can do is look at the arrow.

"I have a list you see, a way to bring order in all this chaos." Then, she is releasing the string and I can see the arrow coming straight at me, almost in slow motion. Before I can feel the sharp pain of the arrow piercing my heart, before the darkness, I think one last time about my princess, trying to picture her face. 

\-------------------------------------------

Arya's POV

The sun is high in the sky when I return to the Inn. Aegon is waiting for me outside. Coming closer and closer, I feel the anxiety in the pit of my stomac growing. I'm now facing Aegon and he didn't move a muscle. He can't even look at me.

"Without that traitor here" he say pointing Ghost (who is whining, poor thing) "I would have never let you leave."

"Aegon..." I try.

"No Arya, I'm sorry for last night, I need you to know, I didn't want to scare you, I shouldn't have..." I hear so much pain in his voice, its unbearable, because its my fault.

"Please Aegon, listen to me. I don't regret anything about last night. I don't blame you for anything." Aegon is looking straight at me, eyes full of hope.

"You don't?" He ask, eager.

"No." I bridge the distance between us, touching his cheek with my hand, his head leaning under my touch. 

"I was scared, yes, but not by you. Never by you." He is breathing deeply. "You don't know how good it is to hear that". His hand now resting on my own, the familiar physical contact so comforting.

"What you made me feel last night was entierely new to me. Very pleasing, but I needed time alone to process everything." I say.

"I understand, but please don't ever do that again... so... you said it was pleasing, any chance I can kiss you again ? Just kisses." His eagerness is so charming. 

"Oh, I don't know, I need to protect my virtue. You see I was on a hunt."

"A hunt?" He ask.

"Yes from what I heard, there's a dragon terrifying the region near by, a vile creature made of lust and praying on young innocent maiden, stealing their virtue." I look at him, straight in the eyes. 

"Is that so ? And did you find that dragon ? If not, be careful maybe he is closer than you think." His forehead is touching mine. 

"Maybe he is, after all, I didn't find him. I was only able to hunt a weasel."

"A weasel?"

I roll my eyes. "Just kiss me stupid."

\----------------------------------------------

Benjen's POV

Freezing on top of the Wall, I cuse my brother's stupidity for what it seems to be the thousands times. No good can happen to a Stark South of the Neck. Ned knew this, but just like with Lya, he let his love for that oaf Robert blind him. Now all the Stark are dead, missing or worst. Robb slaughtered at the Twins, the youngs way too youngs Bran and Rickon killed by that turncloak, Theon. Sansa, Gods, no words about sweet Sansa for so long and Arya, wild and fierce Arya at the hands of the Bolton. Never before my commitments to my vows have been tested that much...

I couldn't saved Lya, she even died because of me really and now I am incapable, powerless to saved Arya. I see compassion in the Lord Commander's eyes or Maester Aemon's voice, not that it help much. 

I often think about Aemon. If I even end-up as old as him, will I been known as the last Stark, like he is the last Targaryen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it make sense for Arya in a moment of emotionnal turmoils to return to her list. Before meeting Aegon/Jon in this reality, It has been her only constancy and emotionnal support in a very chaotic life.
> 
> I decided not to have the WW in this story. So no wildling's invasion of the Wall, Jeor and Benjen are still alive, Osha wasn't there to help Bran and Rickon escape Winterfell and Stannis is not marching North. Hope its not too much of a deception, but it would have been too much to chew for me.
> 
> Obviously, there's the story about Dark Sister, lets just say that in this reality, Bloodraven was the PTWP and Dark Sister was left in pieces after the destruction of the Night King.


	5. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Aegon reach Greywater Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest thing I ever had to wrote.

Arya's POV

"Nuua brosi Arya Isa"

"Ñua Brõzi Arya Issa" Aegon is correcting me, laughting. "But its not that bad, the prononciation needs work, yet as long as you keep doing these ample gestures with your arms, you should be able to communicate about very basic stuff."

"Shut up!" 

We are moving through the swamp, the strangest place I ever visited. There's the heat and the humidity sticking to your skin, but the mist is what makes the place so eery. She is stiffling and disorienting, but its this impression, this gut feeling that someone or something is watching you through the damn mist that is the most upsetting.

Aegon told me that people get lost in the mist all the time and no matter what, whatever the direction they are taking the mist is leading them at the entrance of the Neck. The mist is also altering the memory of the unwanted visitors. All they are remembering is a maze made of mud. The mist is invested with the magic of the Old Gods and you need a guide to reach Greywater Watch. In this instance, Ghost is our guide. 

According to Aegon, the Direwolves are in tunes with the magic of this place. I didn't really understood at first, so he tried to explain me this the best way he could. He told me that when he is sharing Ghost's mind, he can hear a music coming from the mist, like a song. All you have to do to find your way inside the mist is to follow the song... Its strange, but after what I saw with the Red Priest, Thoros (I spat the name in my mind) its good to know that the Old Gods are here, somewhere...

"How could I have a good prononciation in high Valyrian when my teacher has such a strong and gruff northern accent ? You are the one at fault here" I said.

"Nonsense, my accent is absolutely unperceivable."

"Sure, what is it that you were saying last night between two moans when I was kissing your neck?" I ask him.

"I do not moan woman, get that silly idea out of your head"

"Right, ah yes I remember now "you're mah kween" or something like that, that's what you were saying, in a deeper and deeper tone with each kiss." Aegon is now flushing red.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but I'm not sure I'm ready to become a Targaryen queen just yet." I said, teasing him.

"I hate you" I can hear Aegon muttured.

***

Despite the mist, the heat and the humidity, there is a silverlightning. In the swamp, Aegon can freed his hair from the hood normally conceiling them. I would never tell him that of-course but I love Aegon's hair. I love the way the light is reflecting on them. Sunlight yes, but at night, most of all I love to see the reflexion of the moonlight on his hair. During those moments I'm pretty sure Aegon is the most handsome man who ever lived. And I always ask myself if he looks like the Conquerors, is he looking more like his namesake or more like a male Visenya or Rhaenys ? 

"You are staring again." Aegon said with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean" I respond defensivly.

"Oh, come on, admit-it, I'm so fascinating, you can't detach your eyes from me. I'm that dashing."

"Oh you right, its a mystery to me, how a pretty face like yours can hide such a moronic mind" I bite back. 

"You wound me Lady Stark" he said in a overly dramatic fashion.

"Well, you just lose your kisses privilegies for the night stupid."

***

Aegon's POV

Finally after another day and a night in the mist we are approaching Greywater Watch. Despite Arya's vile threats, I did get my kisses last night. More precisely after a particulary close sparing session, I was the one doing most of the kisses. Trying to sooth the bruises on Arya's body. I hate to see those, but I know that Arya would never forgive me for getting easy on her during our spars.

I can see it, through Ghost's eyes before he is emerging from the mist and the castle didn't change one bit. Of-course he didn't, why he would have ? In front of the castle a group of men are there, ready to welcome us. The sight of the green banner of the black lizard comforting, it feels like home. Among the men I can spot Meera and almost despite myself, I run towards her. Meera is doing the same, meeting me half-way through and jumping into my arms. 

"Egg" she said and the old nickname brings back so many memories.

"Dunk, you grew up!" I told her. I made her spin, laughting.

From the corner of my eyes I see Arya approaching us carefully. Her face is strangely unreadable, I never saw her bear such a closed expression...

"Arya, meet Lady Meera Reed." Arya is observing Meera for a few seconds before reacting. 

"Its a pleasure, Aegon told me so many stories about you."

"Nothing bad I hope, Lady Stark." Arya is wincing at that.

"Please just Arya, Lady Stark was my mother or my sister. And no nothing bad. Only stories of knights trying to defeat an evil Priest"

***

Meera is leading us through the corridors of the castle, Arya holding my arm. I get a sense of possessiveness coming from her I'm not sur why but its a very pleasant feeling.

"How are Lord Reed and Jojen ?" I ask.

"Jojen is getting worst, father now spend most of his time in Jojen's room at his bed" Meera said with a sad smile. 

I was expecting much, still its painfull to hear. We are now coming closer to Jojen's room, Meera opening the door. Inside the room is plunged in the dark. Near the bed, in a chair I can distinguish the small form of Lord Reed. Even in the dark I can see how much marked his face is.

"Father ?" Meera ask gently.

Lord Reed is looking in our direction and for a few seconds I can see him bliking his eyes.

"Gods, Lyanna is that you ?" He ask, his eyes fixed on Arya.

"Lord Reed its me Aegon" I said.

He's looking at me, than at Arya and finally at me again.

"Of-course, forgive me Arya Stark, for a few moments I thought I saw the ghost of an old friend visiting me" 

"There's nothing to forgive my Lord" Arya is answering.

"You found her" he said at me. "Good". Standing Lord Reed is approaching from the sleeping form of Jojen. "I am sorry for the darkness, but daylight tend to accentuated the crises. The last one has been the worse. " He said.

"I understand, my Lord" I whish I couldn't but I saw in the past how bad he can be.

"Meera, ask the maids to prepare a room for Arya here. Your old room is still at your dispotition, your grace." I wince at the used of the tittle, really wishing for Lord Reed to stop calling me that.

Meera just nod and exit the room.

"I'm sorry" he says again, looking at Arya with unbearable sadness "we try, I swear we try to follow them, we have been sending men, but the Bolton found them before us". I can feel Arya's grip around my arm becoming more intense. "I'm not sure how they manage to escape Winterfell in the first place, I suppose it was during the Bolton's attack. I think Jojen felt what they did to those boys." A tears is escaping Lord Reed eyes, rolling down his cheek.

I feel the lost of Arya strengh around my arms as she is collapsing on the floor.

***

Arya's POV

I run, I run as fast as I could. In the back of my mind I saw myself blaming Aegon. Why did he come for me ? He should have left for Winterfell, he should have saved my brothers. I see Bran trying to hit the target with his arrows in the courtyard of Winterfell, I see baby Rickon trying to reach for mother's arms.

What did I do that deserves for me to become the last surviving member of my family ? Bran and Rickon they were innocents, they never hurt anybody. As I run I can see the face of Elmar... I couldn't stay in the castle, so I did what I always do. Using the cover of the night, I fled. As I run through the mist I hope that she can swallow me whole.

I wake up in a glade, not remembering falling to sleep. At the center of the glade a Heart Tree is standing, he is unlike any Heart Tree I ever saw, so much bigger. His branches seems to reach the sky and the face carved on it seems to be almost alive.

"Welcome Arya Stark" I turn around and I'm facing what I thought is a child at first. But I realise almost immediately that I'm wrong. "Who are you, where I'm am ?" I ask. 

"You can call me Bean and you are standing in front of the Tree of trees". As she spoke the color of her eyes his shiffting, first golden than red. Its uncomfortable, but I don't sense any danger coming from "Bean".

"Why I'm here ?" I ask.

"You needed to be here, so here you are" she said.

"That's very helpful, thanks" I answer sarcastically.

"The Song is calling for you Arya Stark"

"The song ? What song ?"

"The only Song that matters, the Song of Ice and Fire" Bean is taking my hand and I feel compelled to follow him (or her ? I can't tell). Bean is kneeling in front of a pond near the Tree, passing its hand above the water, creating ripples.

"The Song moves through many worlds she has many variations, but at its core she is always about a Dragonwolf. He is Ice and Fire. In some worlds, his Ice is the strongest and he needs Fire. In others worlds, his Fire is the stongest and he needs Ice. You are the Ice, Arya Stark."

I felt a lump in my throat. "I can't help Aegon, I can't help anybody" I said my voice breaking.

"You lost so much and you think there's no future for you Arya Stark, you are wrong. In this world there's no fire to help the Dragonwolf, at least not yet. In most worlds she is known as the Mother of Dragons and she came from the line of two dragons. In this world she will come from the line of a Dragonwolf and a She-Wolf".

I'm speechless, "you can't possibly mean.." I try to said.

"Your child will bring back dragons into this world Arya Stark, but its only the beginning, you don't understand how important you are, how important yours and the Dragonwolf's combined lines are."

"Well, I'm no fucking broodmare, don't tell me shit like this." Bean is smilling.

"You need to learn Arya Stark." Suddenly, Bean is touching my forehead and a white flash is passing through my eyes.

I'm on a battlefield. I watch with horror as three massives dragons are flying over Winterfell, bathing the outside of its walls with fire. With relief I soon realise that the dragons are not attacking my home, they are defending it. On the ground I can see thousand of moving shadows trying to reach the castle. The fire of the dragons extinguishing the shadows. I can see the riders on top of the dragons. There's a man, looking exactly like Aegon except for his hair, they are black and his eyes are of a deep purple. Two women are riding the two other dragons, they have Aegon's silver hair, but their eyes, its my own eyes that I can see in their eyes. 

There's a new white flash and I'm in the streets of King's Landing, the ruins of it at least. Another battlefield it seems. An army of Northmen is fighting against men wearing red armors, on their chestplate a burning stag is carved. In front of the Red Keep, the man I saw earlier, the dragonrider is figthing a tall and muscular man. He is wearing an helmet, so I can't see his face but I can see his eyes, they are of a strangely familiar blue shade. The dragonrider is wielding Dawn, the blue eyed man a huge hammer. A fucking flaming hammer!

I can only detach my eyes from the two men when I hear a roar tearing through the city. I look towards the sky and there I see the two silver haired women on the back of their dragons, facing a gigantic winged creature entirely made of shadows...

Another white flash and I'm back in the glade. 

My head is spining and I feel a wave of nausea coming, I just have time to look at Bean standing there, before I'm puking on the grass.

"What the fuck was that ?" I ask, my forehead resting on the grass.

"The future. A future for this world and your family. A standing chance against the Fire and the Shadows".

"My... That man, the dragonrider, did he won ?" I need to know.

"I cannot see that far, I cannot see beyond what I showed you. You cannot know if a chest holds treasure until you open it. You have a part to play in the Song, Arya Stark. But what you saw won't happen in your lifetime, it won't happen in the lifetime of your children or their children. But one day, Torrhen Targaryen, the Last Hero and his two sisters-wives, they will have to face R'hllor Chosen" 

"I can't do this, you have the wrong Stark... my sister, Sansa, she would have been thrilled to start a fucking dynasty. That's not me, I'm no one"

"Yes, in many worlds Arya Stark choose to become no one, to turned her back on the Dragonwolf and the Mother of Dragons. Dooming the world to darkness."

"The Fire and the Shadows ?" I ask.

"In some worlds. In some other worlds the darkness is made of Ice and moving corpses. Sometimes the darkness is a Raven wearing the face of a wolf, pushing the Mother of Dragons towards madness."

"My daughter ?" I ask with a low voice.

"Not always, in our world she will be. Its her part in the Song to bring back the dragons. Yours is to freed the North and for that, you and the Dragonwolf need each other. The South is already lost Arya Stark, only a free North can stand a chance against R'hllor and his followers."

"You ask too much" I whisper closing my eyes, my head still resting against the ground.

"Maybe, that's why I have a gift for you Arya Stark".

I can hear footsteps approaching me, something in the back of my mind, a presence I didn't feel that strongly since... I look up, opening my eyes and my heart skip a beat when I'm facing a pair of golden eyes.

"Nymeria"

**Author's Note:**

> It always felt weird to me to have Jon and Sansa teaming-up to take back the North. 
> 
> It felt wrong, especially with the back-stabbing Sansa and the slightly moronic Jon (I know that "Battle of the Bastards" is a beloved episode but it was as dumb as everything we saw in season 7/8). It was like D&D had that rape/revenge fanfic in mind for Sansa and they were ready to do everything to get there, even if it make no sense (whitch is their M.O really). 
> 
> Hopefully, even if I'm not not a great writer (far from it) a Jonrya's version will make more sense. 
> 
> I love the idea of a Silver haired Jon and Arya, its not something we see much sadly and I'm obsessed with the notion of Jon wielding Dawn for some reason. So I also put that here, lol.


End file.
